Dromedeverse
Dromedia (also known as the Dromedeverse, Dromedary Heights Universe, Prodigal-Gamer Universe 2.0, Grillitan Diner'' Universe', '''Neo-Slushyverse', Pekinverse, and Trapezoidverse) is a shared collective narrative continuity within Dozerfleet Comics constituting various interpretations of works from the early and transitional eras of Dozerfleet Productions' inception, combined with reinterpretations of the Chad Patterson work The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens. Its mood tends to be more slapstick-comedic than that of most other timelines, with a heavy emphasis on Jamaican music styles such as ska to add an irreverent tone whenever feasible. History Thousands of years ago In Abrujanian mythos, Dromedia is where one of the BEP, later known as the XomiaFaeCore, came to reside inside of the core of the planet Xomia. Xomia, Xiphoniki, and their native star Xocladar were once part of a common reality along with that of the Tosbarian system and Carpathinian system. After the Divergency, these host stars and their worlds got pulled into different universes with different Earth histories, and the fallout of the Abdygalis' destruction split reality itself into hundreds of pieces some time after the ascension of Christ. 14th century After several populations from around the world found themselves abducted by the XomiaFaeCore, they adapted and were transformed into Xomians and Xiphonians, residing on Xomia and Xiphoniki respectively. The Xiphonians found themselves transformed into humanoid trapezoidal creatures, whereas the Xomians became purple-skinned super-scientists able to develop advanced tech with the XomiaFaeCore's help. Due to their alterations of physiology and links to the Core, they were able to transform other humans into "Xomifieds," often labeled "fairies" due to a lack of better-sounding explanation for how their new abilities worked. For many years, the Xomians kept their distance from Earth - in spite the FaeCore and Percolation Wave providing numerous opportunities for rapid space travel between Xomia and Earth. However, when the Xobanti Clan of warlords started seizing control, this changed. 20th century Even as small children, cousins Xironooti and Xiboruty were put in charge of aiding their evil clan in conquering the whole universe to make way for the eventual assault on the multiverse that would prematurely fuse the timelines, in an (ultimately futile) effort to hasten Armageddon and change the outcome from the Bible's. While Xironooti mostly tolerated the FaeCore's penchant for turning powers to silliness, Xiboruty embraced it and sought to work that into his own plans. Xironooti became the real mastermind, with Xiboruty primarily overseeing the spreading of chaos on Earth. Their evil clan seized control of an operation to take a trans-Neptunian rock and its moon and terraform them into a base near Earth: a dwarf planet that would eventually be dubbed "Menehune." Moving the planet and its moon closer to the sun in orbit, they succeeded at turning Menehune into a mini-Xomia from which to stage more efficient attacks on Earth. While much of Menehune's residents would overthrow Xiborooti's control, this was not before the other side had successfully acquired the means to launch assaults without it. The resistance side would wait for many years for a team from Earth to arrive to assist them. Xiboruty and Xironooti both tried to get organized before their attack, in spite realizing this bought Earth time to build a resistance. In the 1950s, a young Stan Woudean was born to parents Rupert and Dorian Woudean. He had one brother: Garret. It was around the 1970s that Stan would be abducted and find himself on Xomia. He made his way back to Earth, and decided that much had to be done to prepare Earth for the impending Xomian invasion. In the 80s, his nephew Mike Morisson also was abducted - this time by the Percolation Wave after becoming a victim of a Xomian assault. This transformed Mike in MODM, and cursed him and his amazing new abilities of reality warping to forever wander the multiverse. Seeking ways to cure MODM and to protect other victims of Xomification, Stan studied Xomifieds wherever he found them. This would lead to him taking particular interest in Purview Labs - which he discovered to be making shady deals with an unnamed Xomian. A particular woman to wind up incarcerated for injuries inflicted on others from a human bouncing ball experiment gone wrong, Cindy Windy, had a daughter named Bonny, who would grow up to want to copy the formula and use it on herself. 1990s The "Legacy of Gummibabe" led to Stan discovering that more and more Xomifieds were coming to form, resulting in Stan using his private wealth and resources to develop the Camelorum Correctional and Experimental Center to deal with the influx of well-meaning powered misfits whose new lives post-Xomification led to them running afoul of the law, usually due to clumsiness more than anything else. More serious offenders found themselves at one of the immediate competitors to pop up: Muscarum Penitentiary for women and Llamalorum Correctional for men. The traditional state-run prison systems also vied for competition. Since the Xomification process targets the X chromosome, women tended to become victims more often. While Camelorum was instituted to be coed, its population would be predominantly female. Xironooti's plans were initially foiled in the early 90s by a certain Tod Rancine, who used the money he got as a reward from the city to marry his pregnant fiance Madeline Juniper. The two would later have a daughter named Carly. Xiboruty was placed in charge of helping Xironooti plot revenge against the Rancines, and that led to Xiboruty developing a creepy fascination with Carly. After the Rancines moved away from Grand Rapids and began settling near Dromedary Heights, Xiboruty moved more of his operations into Delaware. Xomification began to happen in that state more often, though global chaos was still the goal. 21st century An increase in Percolation Wave activity across the multiverse got Stan enthusiastic that he could finally track down his nephew and find a cure. Meanwhile, Camelorum began investing in several odd ventures of experimentation with competitors of Purview Labs. One of these was an AI experiment with androids put into prisons along with regular prisoners, to measure prison cultures and how they affected the robots' paths to developing intellect. Androida was sent to Camelorum. Xiboruty enacted his revenge, and a female Xomian double-dosed the abducted Carly on Xomification in order to create the prophesied "Apex," who would become powerful enough and unstable / unpredictable enough to finally kill Xiboruty. However, she did this right before Xiboruty could learn the truth. She was killed for not wanting to be with Xiboruty. Carly's memories were scrambled and partially erased, until she remembered little apart from her own name. Xiboruty also erased every trace of evidence of Carly's past that he could get his hands on, while his minions erased as many government records as they could on her. They also erased her parents' memories of Carly ever being in their lives - even shredding her birth certificate! Carly awoke one day at Camelorum Correctional, naked and with a redacted ID card. She tried to flee into the town below for answers, but inability to control her power led to citywide chaos that didn't end until she surrendered to authorities."The Apex" Meanwhile, Xomification led to weird things happening (mostly unnoticed) all across town - including the local Grillitan Diner. Wes Sankey got together with his friends: Valerie McMaline, Reggie Schmelding, and Bookie Rodriquez, to try to keep it open while his grandfather dealt with financial and legal problems. Grillitan Diner At the same time, some ducks on a farm in Ohio staged an elaborate effort to escape to Hollywood and become celebrity ducks. Pekins Seven Xiphonians found themselves trapped on Earth, and four of them were adopted by Giddewaltz local Karen Mindoche.The Trapezoid Kids Movie In the Philippines, Slushy and his friends try to find a "new gig" after they are kicked out of Louisiana and inexplicably find themselves in Cagayan de Oro. They help local Sally Neiryan run a radio station while her father deals with issues elsewhere.The Slushy Show Camelorum starts getting criticized for how few actual prisoners it has, but this changes with a sudden influx. Jackie Regg, a transfer from Uberpayne Penitentiary after she tries to escape with her newfound power to control elephants, escapes Camelorum and hides in the circus as Laney the Laughable. Airheaded Kimberly Kleat and mischievous Rita Rigatoni go on a crime spree, that sets up others in town to look bad in court. Mad scientist and would-be world conqueror Luin Kim is sent to Camelorum after her latest world domination attempt is foiled, and she starts looking for other ways to get back at her father for how he treated her when she was younger. Framed for involvement with Luin's schemes is the dimwitted-but-nigh-invulnerable Beatrice Index, who becomes Luin's minion for real. The next two Dromedary Heights locals to discover Purview Labs' unethical experiments and involvement with Xiboruty are Eddie Mason and local news reporter June O'Reilly. However, June is framed for destroying a building by a local supervillain known as the Spatula, along with her four large iguana friends. The iguanas escape from Camelorum, but are forced to leave June behind. She survives by befriending the other inmates any way she can. Xiboruty kidnaps Eddie, and then tries to turn Eddie's daughter Candace into a minion. However, Xiboruty is foiled from completing the conversion by a local homeless vigilante known as "Lightning Hobo." Candace runs away to rescue her father and take revenge on Xiboruty, but an accident at a mall leads to her turning a security guard into a lime. Using her friend Jessie Rembel's yellow gloves, Candace gains just enough control of her newfound powers to foil a robbery. She also changes back the shoppers she accidentally turned into June bugs. However, her inability to fix mall cop Roger Sanders leads to him pressing charges as "Mr. Lime." Candace turns herself in after learning of Bonny "Gummibabe" Boggidy, and believing that going to Camelorum will get her close to Bonny so she can learn more about what is happening at Purview Labs. She learns of Stan's program for others like her, and manipulates her own situation in court to get herself sent to Camelorum for 3 years. Off to a hotel to see the Trapezoid Kids in concert, Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay crash their car. They were drinking too much. This was after they lured adventurer Emily Anya Barnes to join them for a night on the town. The three girls crashed into a fountain containing a statue of the founder of Dromedary Heights. Emily discovered one of Xiboruty's labs beneath the fountain, and triggered a security mechanism by accident. The beam gave Emily color-changing hair, and turned the Jens into super geniuses with insights into all the secrets of the XomiaFaeCore and Xomian culture. It also gave them boundless energy and intellect - except for making it impossible for Jenny Jane to learn how to cook properly. Tobey the Toilet Monster begins plotting to eat them and the other Camelorum prisoners, to feast on their Xomia ties. He sees Emily when her hair is temporarily red, and it reminds him of another of his favorite victims: Samantha Garner. He also eats most of the Flooby-Don't Gang, though Annie Tudinous and Joe Hammerstein escape alive. However, their van the Inquiry Device is confiscated during a drug raid. With no drugs or paraphernalia on the van, the two surviving mystery solvers think they're off the hook. However, the judge notices Annie's hidden formulas and recipes for developing pharmaceuticals that aren't even on the market yet, and sentences her and Joe to five years of mandatory minimum. They are sent to Camelorum due to the oddness surrounding their friends getting eaten by Tobey. With a crew in place, Stan trains his Camelorum prisoners how to be a team of universe defenders - in-between various community service assignments that usually lead to them solving local mysteries of a Scooby-Doo nature. The Percolation Wave begins abducting Camelorum prisoners, leading to various misadventures and licensing complications for the building. As several prisoners show potential to become a task force dubbed "the Camelry," Xiboruty grows desperate to out-do local menaces like the Spatula. His assault on Camelorum leads to the Camelry forming officially using a local circus clown that can control elephants, Lightning Hobo, and a handful of prisoners on furlough to rescue Carly and Emily from Xiboruty. The plan succeeds, and Carly eventually joins the Camelry officially. Emily joins later. Xiboruty's defeat compels Xironooti to raise the stakes and avenge his cousin. Gummibabe also joins the Camelry, yet the chaos of an increasingly unstable barrier keeping the multiverse separate from Dromedia strains Camelorum Correctional's integrity as an institution. The Camelry is later needed to stop other menaces that Xironooti sends, while Stan decides the future of his institution and ponders the fate of MODM some more. Xironooti, frustrated, creates a man-duck-robot hybrid monster dubbed "Utkitroll" to help him accomplish his goals for Dromedary Heights. Alas, Utkitroll rebels and adopts his own evil agenda; being angry for not being made with webbed feet "as a duck should be." Xironooti retreats, hoping to manipulate Utkitroll's antics to his own agenda after the Camelry is defeated."Rampage of Utkitroll" Rita Rigatoni escapes, and Shantal "Floodlight" Luminoso is used for helping capture her and the also-missing Kisha Lowpound. Xiang of the Killer Hiccups finds her way to Camelorum, where she is able to get treated. This was after years in China of wreaking havoc, and the Chinese becoming interested in Camelorum's technology in case more women like her showed up. Tobey the Toilet Monster and Abductor Goose prove a threat to the entire city, but to Camelorum's inmates in particular. Stan declares war on both monsters. However, Tobey teams up with Rita and others to plot some mischief in Dromedary Heights. At the same time, Xironooti's minions threaten Europe. Stan needs to decide whether to help the city build a homeless shelter or a zoo first, in order to get funds for the Camelorum Halfway approved - to keep lesser offenders from sharing the same facility as actual, serious criminals. Some of the Camelry, siding with Barry Navoz, want the zoo built first in order to deal with all the talking beasts that are taking over far too many cells at Camelorum. Others side with Johnny "Lightning Hobo" Geriwall that the homeless shelter is more important. Stan proposes a contest: Whoever accomplishes their goals and makes it back to Camelorum first gets to decide which project gets built first. Team Ion Boy and Team Hobo go their separate ways to save the world and lobby for their unique causes. "Lightning Hobo: Friendly Competition" As a relationship develops between Candace and corrections officer Pat Pitterson, Pat transfers to go work at Llamalorum in order to avoid the conflict of interests that would otherwise exist with him dating a prisoner he was supposed to be watching. Right as the Camelry are able to start moving in to the halfway house to finish the remainder of their sentences, a new threat arises from another universe. Rappaccini from Earth-G7.2.1 learns of the fate of his Earth-G7.0 counterpart, and takes measures to avoid history repeating itself. He uses his newfound power to access the Percolation Wave to invade a pocket dimension where there are no local superheroes to defend it. He later finds his way to Dromedia to wreak havoc there. MODM tries to reel things in, but thwarting an alliance of Rappaccini and Xironooti results in MODM's death."Fall of M.O.D.M." Rappaccini and Xironooti later combine their forces with those of Mogabir from Eccentria, and form an evil alliance known as the Triumvirate. To respond, the Camelry teams up with the Knights of Cortascius, Sodality of Gerosha, and any other heroes they can from across the multiverse to form the Percolation Warriors and fight back."Percolation Warriors Saga". With Jenny Kay finally released from prison so she can marry Grillitan manager Reggie Schmelding, Jenny Jane becomes the sole Jen in charge of all the tech. Luin steps up to fill in Jenny Kay's place, putting aside her past rivalry with Jenny Jane. The girls are pushed to the limit, and Rappaccini robs many heroes of their Percolation sensitivities before being killed by the Gray Champion via tomahawk to the head. The few remaining Percolation Warriors that are still able to percolate voluntarily team up to eliminate Xironooti and Mogabir as threats, before going their separate ways. Stan finally accepts MODM's passing, and is able to help Carly and Candace put their families back together. Stan becomes the head of the new halfway house, and retires as warden of Camelorum Correctional - whom he sells to the state of Delaware. The building is demolished, and a new and much-larger prison built in its place. However, the Xomian radiation residue causes the old Camelorum's spirit to haunt the new building, leading to dancing convicts and ska music playing seemingly from nowhere. Most of the old Camelorum prisoners are allowed to transfer to the halfway house. Candace eventually leaves the halfway house and marries Patrick. Carly gets her memories back, her family back, gains partial control of her ability, then marries Barry. Noteworthy main universe locations See also: List of notable Dromedeverse Institutions * Xocladarian system ** Xocladar ** Xiphoniki ** Xomia *** XomiaFaeCore *** Xontig City ** Xopali ** Flozipac * Solar system ** Menehune *** Xomian Outreach Center **** Percolation Warriors' base ** Nightmarcher ** Nu'u ** Earth *** North America **** United States ***** Delaware ****** Dromedary Heights ******* Purview Labs ******* Sussex County Jail ******* Alpacalorum Mental Hospital ******* Camelorum Correctional ******* Camelorum Halfway ******* Llamalorum Correctional ******* Muscarum Penitentiary ******* Bactrian University ******* The founder's statue / fountain ****** Giddewaltz ******* Karen Mindoche's home *** Europe **** Uberpayne Penitentiary *** Asia **** China ***** Shanghai Detention Center ****** Xiang's cell Pocket dimensions Dromedia has many pocket realities, each with its own version of Earth. Only multiversal singularities and versions of MODM can effortlessly visit all of them. Most require at least a Percolation Wand or similar device to deliberately visit a different universe's Earth. Otherwise, Percolations happen involuntarily. * Earth-Dzf-FAN-PRTVU-1 (Dozerfleet Rangeria): Where fanfic versions of the Power Rangers exist. This world takes elements of the main ''Power Rangers'' TV show timeline and mixes them with elements of the world depicted in Boom! Studios' comics.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers ** Earth-Dzf-FAN-PRCU-1 (Dozerfleet Cinematic Rangeria): Where fanfic versions of the 2017 film Power Rangers exist. This take on the Power Rangers Cinematic Universe derives elements both from the 2017 film and from the comic Aftershock.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-FAN-ERTVU-1 (Dozerfleet Emoria): Where fanfic versions of the Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers exist. John's transition to StraightxEdge Ranger happens a lot sooner in this version.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-MEME-1 (Dozerfleet Memia): Where popular internet meme characters actually exist.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-FAN-LZT-2 (Dozerfleet Lazeria): Where fanfic versions of the cast of LazyTown reside.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-BLF-1 (Grizpathia): Home dimension of the original BELF. The world is a parody of ALF and 80s culture."Confusion of the Oranges, Part 2" * Earth-TTL-1 (Terroralifa): Setting of Teen in Terror Life, the dimension Candace winds up sent to in order to stop Rita Rigatoni and protect Anna Ford. It is a parody of 17 & Life Jailbait and Locked Up by Jared Cohn and of Prison Break: The Final Break."17 and Amphibious, Part 1" * Earth-MITCH-1 (Mitchfellinta): Home dimension of Mitchfeller, a parody of Litchfield from Orange is the New Black."Confusion of the Oranges, Part 1", etc. * Earth-Dzf-KCHLN-1 (Kicholia): Home dimension where the couple Ki Cho and Lan Feng, the latter of whom was Xomified by Xiboruty, must save their world from the mayor of Yuli, a power-hungry warlord who is bound to the EccentriaCore after forging an alliance with Seirsionnach. Several employees of Sorisenchi Corp. team up with Kayla Tarington and Carlos Modi from HanomCorp to invent a crude Percolation control machine in order to retrieve Vinny and Masato from this dimension after Seirsionnach traps them in it. Volkonir, Masato, and their friends help Ki-Cho and Lan to overthrow Zhobin Xioan and Seirsionnach. Masato wanted to save Ki and Lan's lives, so their story wouldn't end in tragedy like in a similarly-themed movie he'd seen. However, Seirsionnach mortally wounds both Ki and Lan. Lan reveals that while Masato was sleeping the night before, Vinny evangelized her, and that Hell "would never own" her. Therefore, she dies assuring Masato that he had changed the story's ending, even if she still had to die. MODM appears briefly in this dimension to further advise Volkonir and Masato's new friends, but is unable to stay long enough to be useful against Seirsionnach in the final showdown. Knight and Samurai, Parts 1 and 2 Unusual to this dimension, it features in Volkonir: The Series rather than in proper episodes of Camelorum Adventures, yet is a pocket reality of the Dromedeverse. Its events are said to have inspired Hanom to make his own PercoDome upon returning home. Alas, Seirsionnach's cousin Slaisionnach steals and damages the first PercoDome made by Hanom, leading to crossover events with characters that are not mentioned in Volkonir series proper due to character licensing, but that feature in a webcomic published to Mod The Sims.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers Ki-Cho mythos is based on the Chinese mythological figure of Zhong Kui, who committed suicide after being bullied by a Chinese emperor over his ugly face. He was rumored in the myths to have been turned into a supernatural policeman, often referred to in modern vernacular as "the Chinese Ghostbuster." Ki Cho and Lan Feng's untimely demise is also a reference to the 2015 film Zhong Kui: Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal, where Lan is portrayed as being a Xomified with powers similar to Lemon Witch and Cherry Babe, rather than being a frost demon. At one point, Cherinob was to be involved in this storyline as well; but that arc was eventually aborted in development. * Various others Magic and science The line between these is blurry, in a beyond-Clarke's Law way, due to how the XomiaFaeCore works. However, while XFC-related mischief is generally tolerated, it is distinguished apart from actual sorcery - which is more closely associated with evil. Xironooti's desire to combine the two is fueled by being inspired by Rappaccini, as the Society of the Icy Finger is also all about that sort of fusion. Characters are rarely ever allowed access to genuine occult power, as Levío and other Nullifiers are there to keep that from happening. The XFC is referred to as a "Fae Core," because it functions as a "fae" in the same way as the mysterious energy source in The Sims 3: Supernatural, from which fairies in that game derive their fairy magic. Because of this, Candace refers to herself as "technically a fairy," as opposed to an actual witch. Her alias is "Lemon Witch" because that's how her enemies feel about her. In real life, it's to make her name and color scheme a parody of Marvel's Scarlet Witch. Prominent inhabitants The following is a non-exhaustive list of prominent characters in the Dromedeverse. Many other characters exist here. Camelorum Adventures-associated Others Works set in this world Still-active projects * 'The Slushy Show * The Trapezoid Kids Movie * Grillitan Diner * Grillitan Diner 2 * Camelorum Adventures * Pekins Completed projects * The Trapezoid Kids PSA-A-Thon * "All Your Shapes Are Belong to Us" * The Trapezoid Kids'': Dwell-A-Thon: A Look at ''The Blue Face Film Strips * Wilson's Pig Market Ad * Izzy's Intimates Ad * Diablo Juan's Puerco Ad * Roadkill Motor Mall Ad * Cheap Charlie's Checkout Ad Major Megaverse crossover events * "Confusion of the Oranges, Parts 1 & 2" (with a parody of Orange is the New Black and a parody of ALF) * "Cagegiggles, Parts 1 & 2" (with Cagegirl) * "17 and Amphibious, Parts 1 & 2" (with parodies of Jailbait and Prison Break: The Final Break) * "Knight and Samurai" (with Volkonir: The Series, and featuring a reinterpretation of Zhong Kui Chinese mythology. MODM makes an appearance briefly here too.) * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers (with Volkonir: The Series, Saban's Power Rangers: Aftershock (2017), Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers, and others) * "A Snake and a Rod" is an episode of the miniseries Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius, in which Maddening Rod has to help Carlos Modi on Cortascius. * "A Ferret in the Hand" is an episode of Camelorum Adventures that also crosses over with Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius, in which the Knights have to help the Camelry defeat Mogabir's latest monster in Dromedary Heights - and stop the Bison. Things get complicated when Gwen damages Lenny's Silver Ferret mogriffer. * "Percolation Warriors, Parts 1-5" (with The Gerosha Chronicles, Cagegirl, Q-Basic Gorillas, Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius, the Cherinob Saga, and more.) Canceled projects * The Trapezoid Kids: The Series Development Inspiration and revision 1980s inspiration Inspirations for the Dromedeverse go way back to some of the Dozerfleet founder's earliest years of childhood development. In the mid-1980s, he was inspired by films such as An American Tail and The Empire Strikes Back, as well as Disney's Alice in Wonderland, Melody Time, and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Charlotte's Web was another favorite. However, he also briefly saw a few snippets of episodes from The Real Ghostbusters, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and reruns of old Scooby Doo cartoons - all of which would later inspire characters or themes in the Dromedeverse. These cartoons would later come to inspire the goofy antics that the Camelorum chain gang girls would encounter in Camelorum Adventures, as well as setting up potential plot points for an eventually-abandoned premise for a TV series for the Trapezoid Kids. Annie Tudinous' backstory, along with that of Joe Hammerstein, are influenced by them being knockoffs of Velma and Shaggy - whose versions of those characters and associated tropes took a dark turn when all their other teammates were eaten by Tobey the Toilet Monster. 1990s inspiration After moving from Wisconsin to Michigan in the late 80s and very early 90s, the Dozerfleet founder took to watching such cartoons as Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates and the Disney Afternoon block on Fox Kids. Most inspirational initially was The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, which later gave way to an interest in DuckTales and TaleSpin. Stan Woudean would, in Camelorum development, become a watered-down version of Scrooge McDuck in regards to personal wealth - but without Scrooge's extreme materialism and greed. The 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon and its various popular knockoffs were routinely featured in reruns on Fox Kids around that same time in the early-mid 90s, and this furthermore inspired both heroes and villains in Camelorum. This went so far as having June O'Reilly be a blatant knockoff of April O'Neil, with the 20s Altered Judo Iguanas as recurring minor characters in Camelorum with an Iguana to spoof each Turtle. Their exile to "Pocket 5" (a parody of Dimension X) for several episodes both continues the joke, and keeps them from hijacking the main focus away from being about the Camelorum girls. This is further drilled home by a relatively ineffectual minor villain dubbed "the Spatula" being competition for Luin Kim in beginning episodes, though Spatula eventually vanishes completely. His failed henchmen, Beat-Drop and Eurodance, become Statler and Waldorf-like commentators inside Camelorum Correctional that serve little additional purpose besides scenery filler. They begin as knockoffs of Bebop and Rocksteady. Unlike their inspirations, however, Beat-Drop and Eurodance eventually find redemption in mainstream society, and are revealed to be not all that evil after all. In 1992, the Fox Kids lineup included Batman: The Animated Series and X-Men. This would inspire both "the Gnat" and Stan's desire to turn the most redeemable of his prisoners into an X-Men-like team, reinforced in 2015 by announcements from DC and Warner Bros. of the release of a similarly-themed film that would come to be known as Suicide Squad. Excitement for Suicide Squad (before bad reviews hit) led to the Dozerfleet founder also seeking inspiration from the similarly-themed cartoon Batman: Assault on Arkham from 2014. Also popular in the 90s were Animaniacs and The Sandlot, both of which inspired key Dromedeverse elements about coming-of-age. Many of the Trapezoid Kids' antics not inspired by the Chipmunks were inspired by the Warner siblings, to the point that Cornert is a loose analog of Yakko and Polly of Dot. Enclo is similar to Wakko, though Humdrum is a mix of Wakko and Butters from South Park. The Trapezoids' adoptive mother, Karen Passion Mindoche, is a mix of Dave Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks combined with Agent Karen Sympathy from 2000's Rocky and Bullwinkle live action film. Candace Mason's father, Eddie Mason, borrows much of his teen years' biography from The Sandlot. However, the setting and sports values are updated to reflect differing decades. Instead of a baseball signed by Babe Ruth, Eddie's prized possession is a trading card of Wayne Gretsky. Emphasis on hockey rather than baseball in the 90s also references how popular The Mighty Ducks were in the 90s, in a time when street hockey was more popular with kids than baseball (though not as popular as basketball.) The Gummibabe formula developed by Cindy Windy-Boggidy is a reference both to Gummi Berry Juice from Disney's Gummi Bears cartoon and to the 1998 film Flubber. The experiment with Androida inside Camelorum is a reference to real-world AI experiments, but also to Flubber - as well as a reference to the 80s sitcom Small Wonder that featured on Fox in the 90s in syndicated reruns. Syndicated reruns of ALF in the 90s on Fox, along with ads in the early 90s for the Grand Rapids Fretter store, left quite an impression on the founder of Dozerfleet at the time. So much so, that these were worked into the origin stories for Camelorum characters Carly Rancine and Rico Grizpath. The irreverent pop culture referencing in shows like The Simpsons (and later taken to the extreme with Family Guy) also inspired Camelorum to reference and mock pop culture relentlessly. Even the universe's name is a reference to dromedary (one-humped) camels, which were mentioned almost as often as llamas in 1993's SimCity 2000. The slapstick nature of the Dromedeverse would further be inspired by Disney's release of Darkwing Duck, albeit with toned-down toon physics. In 1993, the release of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers on Fox proved very formative and inspirational for many youth. Its spin-off Masked Rider would inspire both Replox and Volkonir later on. Before these would come on the scene, Power Ranger parodies the Rainbow Jockeys were considered for inclusion in the Early Slushyverse - a crude prototype for what would later become the Dromedeverse. In 1991, the Dozerfleet founder's brother J became very attached to a bison figurine in the kindergarten classroom of the time at Holy Trinity Lutheran in Wyoming, MI. When that figurine fell behind a furnace vent and became lost, he developed a prototype for mythology about it that would later become Dozerfleet's Bison character through mythology revisions. Whenever shooting rubber bands at plastic army men, the two brothers would make up rules for when a bison or dinosaur figurine could be thrown instead of a rubber band. It was said that "the Bison" or "the Dinosaur" inhaled the troops that were knocked over - Kirby-style. Around 1995, the two brothers developed a "telephone" game where one would be "called" by the other, with one brother or the other voicing a cartoon character. This premise evolved into Deranged Cowboys and Indians, particularly with regards to Chief Whackytwirp. Whackytwirp was given a "Homer Simpson" voice, to make things even stranger. A breakout character in those sketches was his pet frog born in a slushy machine at a re-purposed abandoned 7-11 store. This frog's voice effect was achieved by taking a high-pitched child's attempt at a Clint Eastwood circa The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly voice impersonation, then partially inhaling while speaking it. The result was a talking frog that sounds like he is croaking his words into sentences. "Chief Whackytwirp's Frog" took on a sassy, mocking, narcissistic, sardonic, and patronizing demeanor. Thus, Slushy the Bullfrog was born. Attempts were made to show his ownership by Whackytwirp by merging the initial Slushy voice with the Homer impersonation. However, this led to a high-pitched "Helium Slushy" sound effect that wasn't entirely desirable. In spite this, "Helium Slushy" could sing more easily than regular Slushy. Helium Slushy was later said to be born in a Sno Cone maker machine, and thus "Cone" became a separate character. Unlike the cynical and sassy Slushy, Cone became a loveable ditz. "Vegetable" became Cone taken to the extreme, with "Sphere" being created to further play on Slushy and Cone's name themes. J responded to the sudden frog craze by adding his own frog character: Maldo. The whiny protestor Maldo was based on WBIC's "Waldo the Whitetail" prize giveaway ad campaign around that time period. "Smack Maldo" was a short-lived sketch on paper referencing the "Whack Waldo" early campaign on WBIC. More animal sidekicks began to infest Deranged Cowboys and Indians, until they took over as the focus. This at one point was going to include a wolf named "Freaknasty" after the similarly-named band that had a parrot voice, along with a wolf-like voiced parrot named "Birdnasty." Later, both of these were replaced with a slap-happy talking jackal named "Jackalslapnasty," who had a high-pitch zany voice and a very pronounced lisp, like a manic Daffy Duck. Around late 1996 and early 1997, Deranged Cowboys and Indians was phased out in favor of a series that would focus more on Slushy and friends and their hijinks: 2 Old Men and a Frog. This also didn't go very far, as there weren't enough plots thought up to justify Garequinn and Bellquinn's roles. Desire to make a Godzilla-style story about the Bison heated up in 1997-1998, with The Bison first receiving a crude outline in 2002. It would be shelved until further notice, though that didn't stop him from becoming a major iconic Dozerfleet brand character. Three sequels were eventually inceived: The Bison Reborn, The Bison Dilemma, and The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing. The future of all of these remains uncertain. Initially, the Bison, Rainbow Jockeys, and Slushy and friends were all going to be a shared universe. This changed with time. Furthermore, development on this shared universe was delayed due to inspiration to write Mechanical Conflict - inspired by the artwork of Grand Rapids local Anders Theiste. Other creators outside Dozerfleet with similar ideas to those in Mechanical Conflict, would eventually find a way to incorporate these tropes into properties such as Gundam and even Pacific Rim. 2000s inspiration After the arrival of Stationery Voyagers to the planning process for what would become Dozerfleet, much of the Slushyverse project was pushed aside. Stationery Voyagers also led to Mechanical Conflict being abandoned as a project. However, desire to make a comedic universe never went away. In 2001, a national playwright contest led to the creation of a comedic grammar-themed sketch dubbed The Adventurous Adventures of Redundant Man. It didn't win the contest, but was praised for its vision of how to bring a cartoon world to live action stage theater. Later in 2001, plans to expand the Slushy-Redundant Man shared world were sidelined by creating the short-lived Pollo Dehielo and a Mutt Mackley world. More serious works included a high school assignment to write a fanfic about the Hawthorne literary universe focusing on the Gray Champion - although the Dozerfleet founder's artwork also included reimagining The Scarlet Letter as if it were made by the same creative team as 1996's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Much of this reinterpretation of Hawthorne's work would become the backbone of what would later become John Domeck's origin story - a critical mythos component to what would later become The Gerosha Chronicles. Another project that distracted from pursuing Slushy's cartoon world was 2001's Replox: Abstract Foundations. This was inspired by a 1996 Rubik's Snake toy, as well as Saban's Masked Rider and the 1994 Spider-Man animated series. Desire for a revived Slushyverse was rekindled in the late spring of 2002. After raising some Pekin ducks with his family, the founder of Dozerfleet thought it would be fun to make a story about these ducks trying to become famous. Thus, the pitch for Pekins was first proposed. Lana the Rouen would be added to the lead cast later, though Cad and Krumple were there from the beginning. Their second story pitch became their first story in outline revisions, as their initial draft was scrapped for resembling 1996's 101 Dalmations too much. Grillitan Diner was first proposed in 2002 as well, being inspired by Microsoft Office 2000 clipart images and by the Delhi Twp. Center in Holt, MI. Discovery of 1997's Nickelodeon release of Good Burger became another source of inspiration, with the twist being a need for more psychedelic effects in the story than what were in Good Burger. While the plots had some similarities, plans were to provide a very different solution to the restaurant's dilemma. The classic Grillitan was initially to be set in Holt; yet the setting was moved to the fictional Dromedary Heights in 2016 during outline revisions to Camelorum Adventures. Grillitan was also going to be called Grillboys at one point; but the name was changed in 2003 following discovery of a German website referencing "Die Grillboys." Grillitan was deemed more easily trademarked, and would avoid confusion. One of the biggest musical inspirations for the tone of Grillitan was Reel Big Fish's album Cheer Up!. The song "Good Thing" was considered as an opening for Grillitan, while the song "Valerie" could be used ironically for Wes Sankey falling in love with Valerie McMaline. Valerie tricking Wes into making out with her while on a date was considered being set to "Suckers," which would have been played ironically for the date even as Reggie's dating woes played the song straight. Disney's Lilo & Stitch became an inspiration behind a revived interest in giving Slushy and his friends something to do, though this wouldn't solidify as a pitch for anything until 2011 with The Slushy Show. Sally's predicament is interpreted as a slightly more mature version of Lilo's. The other twist would be Filipino rather than Hawaiian music. Much of that interest in the Philippines at that time came from the Dozerfleet founder Facebook-dating model and architecture student Wilgrace Bation Rodolfo, though that relationship only lasted for five months. Part of what derailed pursuit of Slushy storytelling in 2002 was a pursuit into making J-style-horror with The Meshalutian Trilogy. This began in late 2002 with 90 Has No Secant, which was completed in draft but not released or published due to a need for revisions that were never finished. Two sequels were proposed: Cursed is the Ground and The Natural Logarithm. Two prequels, A Miner Named Sam and Vile Magenta Cloak, were later proposed in 2010, but never saw the light of day. Much of 90 was inspired by watching The Ring. More inspiration came from a photography and design class at Lansing Community College. These emphases resulted in The Gerosha Chronicles dominating creative control for much of the latter 2000s at Dozerfleet, especially after the January 2007 arrival of the Classic Gerosha timeline. The Trapezoid Kids finally burst onto the scene in 2003, inspired by an assignment in an LCC art class. They were revived briefly for some school assignments at Ferris State in 2007, resulting in The Trapezoid Kids PSA-A-Thon and some DVD creation assignments featuring them. They were also in The Trapezoid Kids' Dwell-A-Thon, which was canceled after only one episode, and a few other video streaming and compositing class assignments. "Interview with Polly" was a short video of her on a chair answering questions about her brothers as they paraded around the Ferris campus. However, the Trapezoids were soon sent back into storage as focus shifted toward Ciem 2007 and Volkonir. Release in 2004 of The Sims 2 and The Strangerhood led to a fascination with machinima, resulting in a crude early version of The Battle for Gerosha in 2005, and the beginning of an aligned Gerosha continuity family. This shared universe would get replaced with a darker one called "Despair Gerosha" in 2006, and with "Classic" Gerosha in 2007. The 2007 Ciem webcomic was completed, and submitted in syndication to Mod The Sims. Two sequels were proposed but ultimately canceled: Ciem 2 and Ciem 3. The premise of Ciem 2007 was later revised into what would have become a novel titled Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, set in the Comprehensive Gerosha timeline. Yet, this too was canceled in favor of Sodality set in the Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline. The plots to Ciem 2 and 3'' were to be reworked into ''Ciem: Nuclear Crisis and Ciem: Condemnation. Neither of those projects would survive to the actual writing stage, in spite concept art and outlines being made. Work on the original 2008 Volkonir movie premise as a film class assignment at Ferris State further solidified a realization that a Divergency and a multiverse structure were needed if all the genres and their physics were to be reconciled. In spite a multiversal link via a divergency, many of these stories could not exist with others in the same universe under the same rules. Work began to negotiate which works could and could not coexist in a single timeline, as well as how to allow crossovers of the timelines to still happen in spite this isolation. Percolation Wave and Dozerfleet Megaverse mythology eventually solved that riddle, but not until 2013. This started off early with Percolation, a short story designed to explain how Extirpon could possibly get cloned into Marvel: Avengers Alliance on Facebook in spite being from a completely different company. His was one of many entries to be added to the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki right up until the Facebook version of MAA was shut down in 2016. In 2009, Monsters vs. Aliens was released by Dreamworks. This film would also inspire many tropes in play in Camelorum Adventures, particularly with regards to Xiboruty and Xironooti being not too terribly different in attitude from Gallaxhar. Likewise, Luin Kim would become a combination of Megamind and Brain from Pinky and the Brain. 2010s inspiration Depression over the job market and election results in 2012 led to the Dozerfleet founder reimagining everything in Cataclysmic Gerosha dramatically, taking inspiration from The Walking Dead and Jericho for how to write this dreary vision of a post-American apocalyptic world. That the Sodality of Gerosha would form eventually, justifying the title, also took inspiration from Marvel's The Avengers. Exposure in 2014 and 2015 to The Asylum's ''Jailbait and Netflix's Orange is the New Black further added to a fascination with how grim the Gerosha universe could get. Exposure to Mirror's Edge further inspired Swappernetters. It became clear that Cataclysmic Gerosha's overall theme would be courage and perseverance in spite persecution. With the Twirlflame Trio having to take over the Sodality's old job after half its members are incarcerated by a corrupt regime, it seemed that things were getting very grim. Stationery Voyagers was later dissolved in this time, before being canceled completely in 2018. Its angelology was repurposed to create the Cherinob mythos in 2015. The Bison and Volkonir were separated from everything else and given their own continuity to exist in: the Eccentriaverse. Yet, there was a desire to take on the same prison tropes that eventually reached their zenith in Sodality: Vindication by addressing them in the form of comedy, rather than straight drama. As Sodality and Swappernetters got darker and darker, something had to defy that with lightheartedness. Things in Sodality got even darker as time went by, inspired by the arrival of Marvel's Captain America: Civil War in 2016 and demonstrating that the Sodality's legal problems can happen to more well-known superheroes too. One year earlier, Marvel's Ant-Man demonstrated the lighthearted approach - to a limited degree. Purview Labs, the science firm with shady dealings with Xiboruty at which both Cindy Boggidy and Eddie Mason were once employed, was written in as a parody of of VistaCorp from Ant-Man. The joke was that "purview" is synonymous with a range, and so is a vista. The desire grew to not only bring back Slushy and the Trapezoid Kids, but to take the "every major hero has legal problems" era of Dozerfleet storytelling in a lighthearted direction to balance all the gloom and depression elsewhere. Camelorum Adventures would eventually fill in that role, though inspiring its inception as the glue series that could reconcile the rest of Dromedia together would require some outside help. Key inspirations for what would become Camelorum were Jailbait and Orange is the New Black. Yet, it became clear early on that a lot of those works' hypersexualization would have to be toned down and / or replaced with G-rated slapstick, surrealism, and puns. DeviantArt artists It was in March of 2015, as the first drafts for Cherinob, Cherinob 2, Volkonir: The Series, Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry, Sodality: Vindication, and Swappernetters were being inceived, that the founder of Dozerfleet turned to DeviantArt for more inspiration - particularly regarding how others were handling the Girls Behind Bars trope, to decide the best way to approach how these new works would handle said trope. This further inspired how Jared Cohn works would be treated: parodied mercilessly. Although some of that would be eventually toned down in outlining for Ciem: Inferno due to the logistics of the actual Madison Juvenile not working with the earlier plot drafts, parodies of Jailbait and Locked Up would be taken into overdrive in Camelorum to compensate for this. Plans for Inferno plus Marvel advertising the release of Spider-Man: Homecoming led to concept art sketches for Ciem: Ash Cloud as a follow-up to both Inferno and Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance. Ciem: Wrath of Quoll was later added to expand the Legacy volume of The Gerosha Chronicles to a full seven issues. Research for Vindication led to discovery of various women in prison sketches on DeviantArt by other artists, with the most prominent cartoon artist being Irina Anghel. Some research revealed that most of these sketches were commissioned, and were the brainchild of her client: Chad Patterson. Since Irina's art style was more humorous than the Sims 3 art for Vindication would allow, a loose continuity was stretched together from funny captions to become an outline that would become The Dramedy Sour Power Hour. Repurposing the "Camelorum" joke from Ciem 2007 led to the prison being named "Camelorum Correctional," the place "of many camels," or "derived from many camels." Initially to be set to the same themes as Vindication, it quickly became obvious that the newly-dubbed "Camelorum Adventures," about a daring band of misunderstood chain gang girls, needed to be in a separate - and comical - universe, in keeping with the funny captions and funny drawings that inspired it. Grillitan Diner and The Slushy Show were then coalesced along with Camelorum to form a single timeline where all these comical entities could coexist. This further revealed the motives behind Chad's own vision. Around 2012, Chad had a strange dream that his wife, Jennifer, had crashed her car into the fountain across the street in Prestonsburg from the Floyd County Justice Center building. In the dream, a statue of John Preston stood at the fountain's center. The judge in that dream was a descendant of John Preston, and threw the book at Jen. She received a year of jail plus community service on a chain gang, mostly repairing the rails along the Levisa Fork of the Big Sandy River. This was in spite the fact that the actual fountain featured no such statue in the fountain. Also, around that time, the only known female chain gang in America was in Maricopa County. It is unknown if that program survived beyond 2017, as Sheriff Paul Penzone shut down Tent City due to numerous claims of negligence on the part of former sheriff Joe Arpaio. While the nature and merit of those claims is hotly debated, a flood of often-unfounded allegations saw to Arpaio's defeat in the 2016 elections in Arizona, as the former sheriff contested the open conflict between Obama regime policy and written federal law. However, what is clear is that the "Tent City" establishment that housed that chain gang was shut down by Penzone. Undeterred by these details, Chad began to write down details about his dream. He also saw another Jennifer he knew inside the dream, who was in the car along with a friend named Emily Jane Branham. He developed this into a narrative about the women in his life in an alternate reality where chain gangs were still common, and of these women - often misunderstood - finding themselves in a bad situation and seeking to make the most of it. Jen was fictionalized into Jenny Kay, and the other Jen became known as "Jenny Jane." Emily was fictionalized as "Emily Barnes," with Chad unaware that there was a folk artist from not too far away in real life by that name - who had a similar physical appearance to his fictional Emily as well. Others he knew from the local Lizzie B's Cafeteria also became fictionalized characters in what would become known as The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens. This included Kisha Hiton, reinterpreted as Kisha Lowpound and given a completely different origin story to divorce the character's mythos from anything remotely resembling the real-life Kisha. On June 23rd of 2012, Shases would release "In Chains" to his commissions folder. He failed to state that the brunette gal was supposed to be Emily, and the two others were the Jens. This image was reinterpreted in 2015 in the captions, and the girl who was supposed to be Emily was turned into "Candace Dixon Mason," who caused an incident at the mall after getting face-sucked against her will by a space alien gave her the power to turn anyone into a June bug or a fruit - or change them back. This comical chlorpoeic antihero later became more zany. As a joking reference to Scarlet Witch in Avengers: Age of Ultron, she was given the alias of "Lemon Witch" - who would later become one of the most popular Dozerfleet characters ever. On February 22nd of 2014, DeviantArt commission artist Karina MacGill published "Along the Rails," changing story details about the girls who crashed into the fountain so that it was Emily that crashed the car. While Emily had traditionally been a brunette, Karina drew her as blonde. This confusion would lead to other artists debating and contradicting one another regarding what color Emily's hair actually was. However, Karina's image altered the story in such a way that the Jens and everyone else became secondary. Emily became the new main character, and her adventures on the chain gang in Floyd County became a sensation on DeviantArt. A joke regarding Samantha going missing, and to fill in some plot holes, led to Tobey the Toilet Monster becoming a running gag character. Confusion led to some images that were supposed to be of Samantha resulting in the character Melinda Rotinda, who was later depicted by Shases in "On Trial" as an unwitting sidekick to the crazy graffiti artist Katrina Cantina. On July 9th of 2014, Irina released "The Medical Ward" - also without proper documentation of character names. This inspired the creation of Carly Rancine and Barry Navoz as characters in the mythos, as well as Annie Tudinous and Joe Hammerstein. Carly was so-named because of her physical resemblance to Carly Ann Ojala, one of the Dozerfleet founder's old former crushes from high school. The character was given Carly's real-world 9th grade personality from 1998, toned down slightly to be equally bitter but less openly rebellious. Barry was made a nervous wreck in reference to similar roles played by Shia LeBouf, whom Barry was thought to physically resemble. While Carly's randomness power was relatively mild at first, it was quickly exaggerated to the point that she became a living embodiment of environmental randomness, emanating a strange radiation that made this worse the longer she was exposed to an area. From there, Camelorum was rewritten with the hopes of making Carly the main character. Alas, Stan wound up seizing the role away from her when development of his relation to MODM became a stronger plot foundation. Ragadabah introduced the multiversal constant character of Zoe as a bounty hunter, in case Emily ever tried to escape. One of Emily's arresting officers was later named Zoe, as a nod to Ragadabah. However, this new Zoe would be a very toned-down version of that artist's. The Dozerfleet founder suggested that Xiboruty's evil lair was beneath the fountain. Emily discovered the lair, was hit with a security beam of Xomification, and developed hair bound to the XomiaFaeCore that allowed her the ability to change hair color. This way, every artist's depiction of her hair color was equally valid. These changes were initially random, but later made to work as a shifting pattern that obeyed the logic of a fiber optic lamp. Later, anything that touched Emily's scalp took on the same color-changing properties, and the mythos of Semaphore was born. Her hair color patterns could convey emotions, commands, insights, and could even function as a sort of danger sense not unlike Spider-Man's. Whenever Emily wore her gloves, her hair could telepathically communicate to her friends the means to decode what her color patterns meant. Another minor character to be introduced to Camelorum mythos is Laney the Laughable, with the real name of Jackie Regg. Jackie would be based on several characters by the DeviantArt user "Barefoot-Inmate." One of Barefoot Max's characters was locked up on suspicion of stealing WiFi. Jackie Cuffington was in on some other charge. As a nod to this series, Jackie Regg was accused of stealing WiFi and sent to Uberpayne Penitentiary. After discovering she could control elephants, she staged a scene and got successfully transferred to Camelorum - which had very few occupants at the time. She then escaped, and used her power to impress some circus folk. She joined the circus full time, erasing her identity to the point that even the Camelorum staff didn't recognize her as a fugitive. Laney would later join the Camelry to further redeem herself. Irina later established the difference in uniform colors of uniforms the chain gang girls would wear based on tasks endured, when characters that would become Beatrice Index and Luin Kim down the line were shown cleaning a beach in "Spring Breake." These two were turned into knockoffs of Pinky and the Brain, as part of a running gag that much of Camelorum Correctional's residents were bad knockoffs of more popular cartoon characters. In that same panel, Shaniqua Brockberry was first established as a character. Having similar powers to Lemon Witch, she adopted the moniker of "Cherry Babe." However, Shaniqua stood out from the others in that she was not considered a criminal, even though she considers the line separating her from Candace to be somewhat arbitrary. Shaniqua was further a reference to the SCALLOP agent Shaniqua Tamery, already an established character in Sodality. However, Shaniqua Brockberry is a lot less prone to gun violence than her namesake. Karina's "Home Sweet Home" further established looks for Kisha, June O'Reilly, and Stan Woudean. Stan Woudean was further characterized by the Dozerfleet founder to resemble an early 20th century rich man stereotype, mixed with elements of Scrooge McDuck and further inspired by former Ferris State TDMP director Fred Wyman. Many other artists inspired many other characters. However, none were more influential than Irina's drawings. "Street Sweeping Team" further solidified June. It also became the debut of June as an April parody. Further introduced in this sketch was Gwen Indot, whose origin story and anti-ferret powers were established later on. Kimberly Kleat was also first developed here, though she hadn't yet been Flanderized into an extremely vulnerable young woman / walking disaster area. Her later Pollyanna nature would conflict sharply with her complaining nature in the captions to this image. Additionally, MODM was developed as the primary reason that Stan became the warden of Camelorum Correctional: to study Xomifieds and find a cure for his nephew. MODM's propensity to wear "Wonka suits" was inspired by the warden from Superjail, and as an homage to both Gene Wilder and to old Cap'n OG Readmore cartoons. MODM would go on to be one of four characters from Camelorum to appear in the crossover event Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers in 2017, which poked affectionate fun at the 2017 Power Rangers live action film that attempted to reboot that franchise. In addition to the obligatory Volkonir appearance and that of both the 1993 and 2017 Rangers, the Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers appeared. This was partially as a joke to celebrate the Dozerfleet founder becoming the official admin for Emo Rangers Wiki around that same time. An entire folder would come to contain every image that had inspired Camelorum mythos in some way. One other major character that was an original Dozerfleet contribution was Anita Hallot, inspired by "Inmate", shot by Sito Alvina and featuring New Jersey model Susan Coffey. Due to inspiration from Susan, other stock model's profiles would be utilized to envision live action versions of the ever-evolving cast to Camelorum Adventures. This would include Mihaela Voicu as Lemon Witch, Simone Steffer as Maddening Rod, Kristen as Semaphore, Aleksandar Demitrijevic as Ion Boy, Freestockswirls as Luin Kim, and many more. Characters and relationships started to solidify between 2015-2018, many of them based on taking jokes from single-image captions and turning them into running gags. In 2016 and 2017, a crude episode list was figured out for Camelorum. Work remains to be done on complete reconciliation of Camelorum and the other works in the Dromedeverse into a truly single, cohesive narrative. Costumes File:IonBoyTS4.jpg|Ion Boy's ion particle effect is similar to Cherinob's anti-radiation mesh, both relying on a dissolve blend in Photoshop. Other than that and his strobe eyes, using the same technique as Socratic's eyes, the rest of him is entirely practical effects and outfit pieces. File:LemonWitch-Sims4.jpg|The majority of Lemon Witch is practical effects, save for her hand light effects whenever she is about to change someone into a plant. File:Semaphore.jpg|Only the color change effects on Emily / Semaphore's hair/wig involve a lot of extra CGI, and would require it in a live action production. The rest is pragmatic effects and materials. File:MODM.jpg|In spite how seemingly magical he is, MODM's look is very traditional and easy to replicate without heavy effects. Character clothing options are currently restricted to mostly revolve around whatever is possible to simulate using Sims or MakeHuman software. For The Slushy Show, emphasis is placed on replicating life on Mindanao, where temperatures are hot tropical nearly all times of the year. For Grillitan Diner, the signature pink logo on a navy blue shirt with black jeans and a black jacket look was decided based on inspiration from neon signs and on what looked best on the early drafts of the cast as derived from Microsoft Clip Art 2000 images. DeviantArt and The Sims 4: Get to Work became templates for designing costumes for Camelorum characters, up to and including making villains out of the children's toys in that game. As such, most of the Camelry use costumes that are made of fairly mundane parts that can be easily reproduced. Season 2 Lemon Witch, for example, consists of: * A bob haircut of brunette hair with blonde streaks, or a wig equivalent. * Yellow gloves * Yellow boots * White stockings * White undergarments and T-shirt * A yellow spring jacket * A yellow skirt This look both is simple, and is a nod to Elizabeth Olsen's highly simplified Scarlet Witch outfit in Age of Ultron. Ion Boy's look can be achieved by: * Short dark brown hair * Green face paint * White undergarments * Dark blue jeans * Brown or black shoes * White shirt with black trims * Green down vest or vest of a similar design A Semaphore look consists of: * Blue Afro wig, bonus if it can change color. * Sunglasses * Red gloves that go up the forearms * White and gray spandex suit * Blue boots While some characters, such as Beat-Drop, require additional Photoshop intervention to get their looks right; much of the Dromedeverse relies on practical effects and costumes. Camelorum security guards use the correction officer and police deputy uniforms that come standard with Get to Work, and prisoners use color variations on the game's default prison uniforms. Header and logo design Production Screen capture A variety of games were used to generate concept art for various properties. However, The Sims 4 and Universe Sandbox 2 remain the most prominent of these. Music While there isn't a lot of set music for a soundtrack yet, general genres have been selected to represent to different aspects of Dromedia. The Slushy Show focuses on oceanic pop sounds, since Slushy and his friends are marooned on Mindanao. This is intended to be similar to the music in Lilo & Stitch. Pekins aims for an early 2000s pop sound. The Percolation Warriors Saga aims for epic music, to emphasize how big the scale of it is. The Trapezoid Kids Movie aims for a ragtime sound, as the Mindoche Trapezoids have personality tendencies inspired by the Animaniacs. Camelorum Adventures and Grillitan Diner emphasize the optimistic, laid-back attitude of most in Dromedary Heights by focusing on ska music. Grillitan veers toward a Reel Big Fish sound, with Wes and Valerie's date scene set to "Suckers" from the album Cheer Up! in drafts. These same drafts have "Good Thing" from that same album as the opening music for a Grillitan movie. Camelorum Adventures models its sound most after Save Ferris. Monique Powell's sing-song tongue-in-cheek optimism in "Turn it Up" is used as a direct answer to Regina Spektor's sound in "You've Got Time," with Dicky Barrett of the Mighty Mighty Bosstones in "Allow Them" performing a similar role. In this way, Camelorum shows that the characters take their situation in a very different direction from what is seen in the similarly-base-premised Netflix show Orange is the New Black. Occasionally, the series will venture off into other genres, such as country and 80s classic rock, wherever fitting. Folk singer Emily Barnes is also featured in the ending of one episode, as a nod to her being similar in name to both Emily Anya Barnes and her real life namesake: Emily Jane Branham. See also * Camelorum Adventures * Eccentriaverse * Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Universes Category: The Trapezoid Kids Category: Grillitan Diner Category: Camelorum Adventures Category: Pekins Category: The Slushy Show